


The Stars

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: And really short, But they're too cute I had to do something for them, F/M, It's silly I know, i wrote this at 3 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But now in the starlight, he realized it didn’t matter whether he kissed her or he tripped off the edge into a tree. Just to see her smiling at the sky was enough for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stars

She was sitting right next to him and he still didn’t know what to say. They sat on the ledge of the roof, the stars splattered chaotically and beautifully above them.  
Chaotic. That was him.  
Beautiful. That was definitely her.  
Stick to the plan, he told himself. If you do, nothing will go wrong. Small talk, step five. So start small talking. But his voice seemed to have forgotten about him and all he could do was stare at her.  
Her hair glittered like pure gold as she leaned back in the night’s light. Her eyes were wide and reflected the sky like the ocean, deep and blue and beautiful.  
The plan. Stick to the plan.  
The last step was to walk her home and perhaps hold her hand. That seemed simple enough, right? Then, later, he would ask her to be his girlfriend and they would get married and live happily ever after.  
But now in the starlight, he realized it didn’t matter whether he kissed her or he tripped off the edge into a tree. Just to see her smiling at the sky was enough for him.   
He tore his eyes away from her and up at the stars.  
“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” He heard himself say.   
“I’ve never seen anything like it.” She reached out slowly and clasped his fingers in her own.  
He didn’t stop smiling for a week.


End file.
